


Sherlock of Vulcan, John H. Watson of Terra.

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Meetings, I know Molly Hooper is not ACD canon but this is an au so play with me, If you like it I will continue with the Ponfarr and what happen with them on Vulcan, John is a medical officer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is Vulcan royalty, Star Trek - Freeform, This is set in XXII century, Until the end of the fic, with Sherlock Holmes characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John H. Watson came from a family of military from several decades back, so it was not a surprise he wanted to join the new Star Fleet. The surprise had been that he wanted to be a doctor, So he started his medical studies first on the British island and after graduating from Uni, he left for San Francisco for the Academy training and his studies in Xenobiology, in order to be a Xeno-specialist and medical officer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock of Vulcan, John H. Watson of Terra.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes: Prompt of watsons_woes #20:  
> **  
>  Rabbit Season: Either you choose an old challenge from Watson's Woes and write an 'entry' for that challenge, or get inspiration from the plot bunny thread.  
>  **I chose: Challenge 010 first Best AU challenge** Your challenge is to simply create the best AU story possible.  
>  Alternate Universe is defined as any universe which differs significantly from Canon (book canon or widely accepted movie canon). This includes crackfic, gender-bending, more drastic AUs such as the movie Without a Clue. Alternate Universe is not taking a movie or book scene and making it different from the original.  
> You must create an alternate universe, an entire new world while keeping these characters in character.
> 
>  **Beta:** My beautiful friend MildredandBobbin.
> 
> This fic have a continue [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919113)
> 
>  **Banner art by:** Thanks to the amazing sospan_fach who made a banner for this series!

[ ](http://s700.photobucket.com/user/Wolfie_Icons/media/ariadnechan/banner_ariadnechan_zps283d34f8.png.html)

 

Siger of Vulcan had made a new treaty with Earth, now known as Terra and a handful of other planets like Andoria to form the federation of planets and chief of high council and a form of peace offering, his younger son Sherlock would be the first Vulcan to attend Start fleet Academy in San Francisco.

 

Sycroft his elder son would be appointed as the new ambassador of Vulcan for the Federation. Siger was tired of his ambassadorial duties and wanted to work for the council. He knew his offspring would fulfill their new duties with the outmost competence. Also his younger son was restless and he thought that working with humans for some years would give him the perspective he needed about the ways of his people.

:::::::::

John H. Watson came from a military family from several decades back, so it was not a surprise he wanted to join the new Star Fleet. The surprise had been that he wanted to be a doctor. So he started his medical studies first on the British island and after graduating from Uni, he left for San Francisco for the Academy training and his studies in Xenobiology, in order to be a Xeno-specialist and medical officer. John Watson wanted a real adventure for his life.

 

Sherlock of Vulcan also made a turn because he wanted to finish the Vulcan academy before entering Star Fleet.

 

So there in the classes Medical and Science officers share on personal defense, weaponry, athletics, command and other similar subjects, Sherlock of Vulcan and John Watson became acquainted.

 

Sherlock been three times stronger than humans generally didn't partner with them but with other alien races. But John Watson was adventurous and asked for Sherlock as a partner.

 

Then John learned the hard way that Sherlock would never try to be nice and polite and use less force because he was a puny human, he ached for a week. But he was strong willed so he learnt different martial arts to have more leverage against Sherlock in any free time he had.

 

He also took pride in study more about these strange race who were the first alien to approach the humans. They were really look alike, but they were fascinating because of the differences.

 

John studied that Vulcan blood was copper based and green, that their body heat was lower than humans and they had their hearts at the side of his bodies. Also as touch telepaths they couldn't touch any person at random; so handshakes were off limits, so Sherlock wasn't that rude after all, but being polite for not reading your mind while shaking your hand.

 

John knew that Sherlock was bullied because he was different especially because his social awkwardness, but understanding more of their biology got John to understand more of his character. So he decided to be his friend.

 

It was more difficult said than done and John was put off continually by the Vulcan, but finally they found a common ground. Sherlock was as fascinated to know more about humans as John to know more about Vulcans, so one time he asked John to run an experiment and John accepted. John Watson lamented the day he offered himself freely for all the awful things Sherlock of Vulcan made him suffer. But John learnt more about Vulcans than any book he had read and even he learn some Vulcan language in exchange for his work as a lab-rat, there was no need to sugarcoat it.

 

They also shared other thing in common; both of them loved adventure, Sherlock the puzzle of the human mind who leaded them to crime, and John the possibility of Justice. So they developed a little side job helping Captain Lestrade with the investigation of some crimes on San Francisco. 

 

It was truth that since the Vulcans came and the end of the war almost a century ago things were a lot better and crime had decreased, but not disappeared. And Sherlock was really good seeing what no human was capable of. 

 

Sherlock said that was really a thing to observe and not only look, and John got fascinated every time in admiration of the Vulcan’s mind. But then Sherlock did something awful to him and John was mad at him again for a while.

 

The four years of the academy ended quickly. They could have finished in three, both of them, but John wanted his doctorate and Sherlock wanted to study humans in their habitat a bit more, so he failed some of his classes and had to do them again the next term, the mad Vulcan.

 

They were assigned to their first ship, the Potemkin, not a great name, like the Enterprise, but you need to start somewhere.

 

John and Sherlock found new friends there like another science officer, Molly Hooper, and John found a friend in Bill Murray, his nurse. Their assigned Captain would be Lestrade, some Gregson guy was the first officer and the chief of security. 

 

So John passed his time between Med-bay with Bill and the chief medical Alexander Preston, and after hours learning Vulcan or still being the lab-rat of Sherlock. Molly Hooper who was besotted with the Vulcan has occupied another post as a lab-rat, the poor thing had no chance. Vulcans apparently didn't mix with Humans that way, John had tried to taking to bars and parties, but he had always refused, and he had always found flaws and finally made John's dates cry, male or female. So John had very few more that night stands in the Academy, because of Sherlock, but seriously John was not so interested in a relationship if he was going to embark in space for several years, so he never really pushed the issue.  
>

His first big mission was in a colony planet which had been isolated with a strange sickness that attacked the nervous system and finally left the person blind or death.

 

John and Sherlock's team worked on the double to find a cure while the crew of the Potemkin was taken away for the same sickness. When John had thought he was closer to find the serum, he also was taken by illness and lost his sight. Sherlock was almost the only one left and John was trying to work in the dark with Sherlock as Molly give herself as testing material.

 

When John thought was lost in fever, the last stage of the illness, he was sure to feel Sherlock's lips on him, and the feelings of reassurance and the warm of home; but that was surely a trick of his imagination. After that he started to heal, Sherlock had finalized the serum and they could administer to the crew and the population of the colony who was still alive.

 

John had become chief medical officer because Preston had died from the sickness on the planet. Fortunately most of the crew had survived.

 

John became worried, he knew they would have a shore leave on Vulcan on a couple of weeks an d he was looking forward to seeing Vulcan with his own eyes and meeting with Vulcan healers. But Sherlock had started to act erratic a week after the sickness. John wondered if Sherlock had caught a different brand of the sickness for his different biology, but the Vulcan was an obstinate one and didn't let John examine him.

 

Finally John got the Captain's help to order Sherlock to have a full physical. And John was alarmed to see his vitals had change a lot, his blood pressure was off the charts for a Vulcan and rising, his adrenaline levels were also rising, his body was working at double the normal rhythm. John ran some blood tests to see if it had some relation to the planet, but they were different, John was not sure, and Sherlock didn't offer any help with his diagnosis.

 

Sherlock had a bad prognosis and John heart was dying in pain, he could not lose Sherlock, he couldn't. So he went to talk to Lestrade and asked him for a better warp velocity for Vulcan, he hadn't the equipment or the knowledge to save the Vulcan on time.

 

Lestrade did what he could because after all Sherlock was the brother of the Ambassador of Vulcan and son of the chief of the Vulcan council, he was royalty.

 

Sherlock asked that only John to accompany him to be reunited with the healers and his family. 

 

When they were transported, John found himself not in a hospital, but in the Vulcan' family house.

“Sherlock you need emergency medical assistance, I almost can feel your pain and distress, I know you can hold on for long.” Said John really worried and stressed he hadn't sleep in two days looking out for his friend.

 

“John, because I can't hold on for much longer is that we are at my home, my father await us with the healer and the head of my clan.”

 

“I never accepted a pre-bond as is the custom of my people, I thought I would take the _Kolinahr_ the path to expunger all emotions. But finally my loves for science lead me to star fleet and you.

 

“I never had a real connection with any of my people but without my knowing or yours we share a bond, John even if I melded with your mind only once when you were dying, trying to save you.”

 

“There I knew you were my _T’hy’la_ , my destined one, my brother, friend and future lover, this is the bond more sacred for my people John. And find it out triggered my time early.”

 

“What I'm about to tell you is the most secret of the secret between our people, not even we speak of it between us. What is happening to me is my first _Pon farr_ , the time of mating.” 

 

“An adult Vulcan has a mating cycle every seven years, and this time have the duration of three earth days. If we were male and female Vulcan we surely conceive, but it is not rare that a male bond occurs, the strange thing is that a Human-Vulcan bond forged as I had study there had only been one recorded in modern times and this is one who never solidified between first Vulcan female in the a human starship and an officer of it.”

 

“Apparently our races are more compatible than my race believes because our minds are more than compatibles John. And Vulcan mating is not only about sexual intercourse is about two minds united as one, because we are telepaths.“

 

“Vulcans lose their minds in the _Pon farr_ as they reach the _Plack tow_. This would happen to me very soon, and my animal mind would take over on me, this is very shameful for my people and thats why we don't talk about it. Because of this, if there aren't a pre-bond between the mates, one of them recognize the other as threat or contender and kill them. Or in the act of merging minds the weakest mind could be lost and die.”

 

“As I was not pre-bonded with one of my people I have little time to do the ancient claim or a healer to find a suitable mind, but the person with whom I share my time would be my bonded forever, is more than a marriage John, because a mental connection is established between the two people involved and it can't be dissolved.”

 

“I know it is too much to absorb in too little time, the situation is, in your terms that I love you and I wanted to ask would you want to be my bonded mate, John? I would add that it is a 95.87% probability that I will die if you decided not to accept, but I would not burden you with my fate. I had accepted the possibility and I am at peace with my death.”

 

John was baffled, appalled, hurt, aroused, angry, mad, worry to death, he was afraid because really he had literally the life of this beautiful being in his hand, prick and mind, what can you say about that, for god sake? Also John was certain of something; he could not live in a universe that not had the mad Vulcan in it. Sherlock was his home, and maybe now he understood why Sherlock always made his dates go away, the possessive bastard. So John Watson did the only possible thing he could do.

 

John kissed the bloody Vulcan. Sherlock shyly reciprocated with passion and with joined hands that sent bolts of electricity to John's nerve endings, they entered the adjoined room were the healer would prod their bond to ascertain Sherlock's claim and then prepare them for the ceremony of _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ (marriage or challenge).

 

John's life really would be an adventure after all, he thought and with his forehead high he crossed the door with Sherlock at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic have a sequel here [ on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919113)
> 
>  
> 
> **Vulcan terms and rituals:**
> 
>  
> 
> Mycroft in this fic is Sycroft, because a lot of Vulcan's male names start with S but not with M.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pon farr:** The time of Mating. It is not the same as omega heat, because Vulcans are touch telepaths and had only two genetic genders.
> 
>  
> 
> Vulcans proud themselves on their logic and peaceful selves but they had a terrible past when they were warrior lords who killed each other to extinction. Vulcans feel deeply than any human ever could. So Surak's philosophy save Vulcans, and they evolved in a great society and civilization. 
> 
>  
> 
> But the Mating time it is a biological and mind urge that they couldn't change. Only with Kolinahr the path to the illumination and complete logic, where they really expunge all their emotions and attachments. 
> 
>  
> 
> The average Vulcan don't expunge his emotions he learnt to control them with mental discipline to be detached from them to act with rationality, but everything is there and not repressed. Spock who was the first Vulcan/Human hybrid didn't understood this for many decades, because he thought that his people repressed their emotion and his deep emotions were human flaws, when in reality were Vulcan.
> 
>  
> 
> So Pon farr is the time when a Vulcan regressed to their primitives minds in this it is similar to omega/Alpha heat, but Vulcan can kill their mates if there is not a mental bond between them.
> 
>  
> 
> The Vulcan women are the more powerful in their society, because they are less affected for the pon farr then the male, but if the male don't recognize the female or male partner as his bonded, because there is no mental connection he kill the other because he could see him as a threat or as a contender. and if the connection is not good enough in the middle of the sex fest when the melding of the two minds occurs it would become a mindrape and could end in brain damage or death for the weaker mind of the two.
> 
>  
> 
> So Vulcan are complicated, they had awesome telepathic passionate sex in Pon farr, but you need the bond! Also if you bonded with a Vulcan it is a permanent marriage you could not divorce, the minds are competently together, trying to terminate the bond could result in death. a Vulcans widow would look to find another mate for mental stability and also for future Pon farrs Vulcan live 300 years after all.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Plack Tow:** Point in the Pon farr when the male had lost his mental capabilities and his only objective is to mate and meld with his bonded or form the bond.
> 
>  
> 
> Koon-ut-kal-if-fee: Marriage or Challenge. This is the ceremony who precede the actual first mating. it is called like that, because the female who had a pre-bond with the male had the right to say "I don't want to marry this guy." if she use her right, then the ceremony became a challenge
> 
> between the contender elected by the female and the poor Vulcan in Pon farr for the right to mate with the challenger female. Who wins would marry the girl.
> 
> and I suppose must be something especial for two males who were in the ceremony and one of them who wasn't in Pon farr said No.
> 
> The important thing is that the challenge is to the death and after the challenge the winner get the mate.
> 
> It also could be challenge between two females after the same male on Pon farr.  
> the poor guy on Pon farr and the actual challenger. ( in this case the challenger could get free of obligation)
> 
> the other thing is that never occurred in modern times since Surak's times almost, until the ceremony of Spock and his bonded T'Pring who challenge him using his best friend Kirk as the contender, instead of her boyfriend Stonn. 
> 
>  
> 
> With Vulcans on star fleet in long missions this problems ocurred more often and in XXIV century there was an ancient claim that a Vulcan did on a HalfKlingon-HalfHuman without her knowdlege and she was so offended that in the ceremony she challenged the Vulcan and fight for herself.


End file.
